1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a storage retrieval system, and more particularly, pertains to an apparel storage system for apparel or other items where removable rods are conveyed vertically and horizontally about the interior of the storage system via opposing track systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basic apparel storage usually has included simple devices, such as a wheeled bar assembly giving little though to compactness or vertical space usage. Often personnel would require the dangerous use of items, such as chairs, stools or stepladders to gain access to hangered apparel stored on multi-level racks, thus causing concern about the safety of carriage of often heavily loaded cloths racks downwardly from a lofty perch. Other systems provide for preselection of hangered items or for horizontal storage or movement of the hangered items.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an apparel storage system which has excellent ground level accessibility and which also provides for both horizontal and vertical storage and compactness of storage due to efficient vertical and horizontal space utilization.